Elevator installations are typically arranged in an elevator shaft, which connects a plurality of floors. At the height of the individual floors, the elevator shaft has shaft door openings. Shaft doors are arranged at these shaft door openings. The elevator installation comprises an elevator car, which is arranged so as to be movable within the elevator shaft. The elevator car has a car door opening. A car door is arranged at this car door opening. The shaft doors as well as the at least one car door typically each have at least one door leaf.
WO2009/050327A1 shows an elevator door system, which is embodied as folding door system. The door system comprises a shaft and a car door. The shaft door comprises a plurality of shaft door leaves. The car door comprises a same number of car door leaves. In the open position of the folding door system, the car door leaves are folded on the car side and the shaft door leaves are folded on the floor side. In the open position of the folding door system on the floor side as well as on the car side, this leads to a large space requirement.